


Until

by iam93percentstardust



Category: Cinderella (2015), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, but only like a little bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 21:14:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11388558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iam93percentstardust/pseuds/iam93percentstardust
Summary: It's been a month since Ella last saw Kit but the man who took her away from her stepmother's house is not the one who stands before her today.





	Until

A month was too long. Ella hadn’t seen Kit in a month since she’d come to the palace. She was a tad lonely. The mice hadn’t come with her. She’d made friends with several of her handmaidens but it wasn’t the same. None of them were Kit.

This wasn’t to say that she complained. Ella knew that Kit was busy as king. She was busy too. The future queen was in charge of planning her wedding and there was so much more to plan than she’d thought.

A month was really too short to plan a wedding, she mused. The invitations had been sent out first but even now, Ella found that she’d forgotten people- and forgotten people often led to trouble.

She glanced up at the clock and sighed. She was late for her dress fitting, the last one before the wedding tomorrow. Ella packed up her things and hurried down the hall.

As she rounded the corner, she ran into someone. “Pardon me, miss,” a familiar voice said.

“Kit,” she gasped. She grabbed his arms to steady herself.

“Ella,” he said, smiling. “Every time I see you, you’re in a hurry.”

She giggled. “I’m late for a dress fitting.”

Kit offered her his arm. “I’ll walk you there.”

As they walked, Ella snuck a glance at Kit. There were shadows under his eyes and she wondered about the hours he’d been keeping. She looked back down at her feet, wondering if he needed help and how best to offer it. She knew little about running a country but she often saw what others missed. Her father had found her insights invaluable; perhaps Kit would as well.

“You look worried,” Kit commented.

“You look tired,” she replied. “Is-” She hesitated before deciding to proceed. “Is there anything I can help with?”

Kit sighed. “I would have asked you for assistance the moment you moved in if I thought it could help. But I don’t think you can, not in this instance.”

“Why?”

Kit took her hand, rubbing his thumb absentmindedly over the back of her hand. “No one blames you, Ella. If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s mine. I need you to understand that before I tell you.” He groaned, scrubbing at his eyes with his free hand. “It’s Zaragoza. They feel slighted that I’ve chosen to marry someone other than their princess. Apparently, the Grand Duke promised that I would marry Princess Chelina, for ‘the good of the kingdom.’” His mouth twisted.

His voice dropped to a whisper so soft Ella had to lean in to hear him. “They’ve been threatening war for this betrayal.”

Ella heard a catch in his voice. “But?” she prompted when it looked like he wouldn’t continue.

“But our ambassadors have worked out an agreement that’s to their liking. We’ve been in negotiations this past month…” He trailed off before raising his volume to normal. “As much as I want- need, really- to have you there at the negotiations, I’m afraid it might anger the Zaragozans.”

Ella nodded. “I understand,” she said, squeezing his hand. He smiled softly.

They continued in comfortable silence until they had reached the fitting room. “I have to leave you here, Ella,” Kit said. “I must return to the negotiations.” He dropped a kiss on her forehead. “I wish you could be there.”

“Why?” Ella asked curiously. The beginnings of an idea stirred in her mind.

Kit looked surprised. “You’re uncommonly kind and intelligent. Your advice would be more than welcome,” he replied.

“I assume the negotiations don’t keep you all night,” Ella said thoughtfully.

He shook his head. “No, we’re usually done before then. Why do you-?” He stopped, thinking that he saw where this was going. “You’re thinking we can talk over the negotiations each night, trade ideas.” A grin spread across his face. “That’s brilliant!” He hugged her tightly. “I don’t know why I didn’t think of that earlier.”

Ella cupped his cheek. “Kit, you can’t be expected to think of everything. That’s why you have me.” She kissed him gently.

“You’re going to make a wonderful queen,” Kit murmured.

“Not if I can’t make it to my dress fitting,” Ella said lightly, moving out of his arms. “Will I see you tonight?”

Kit nodded eagerly. “Until then, Miss Ella,” he promised.

“Until then, Mr. Kit.”


End file.
